


No need to hide and no place to run

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, Multi, Post-Canon, Triad in the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Poe would be the first to say he's no match for these two.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Beastie Title Challenge, Multifandom Drabble 2020





	No need to hide and no place to run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



> title source: [Stand Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cAWl_oQgjc)

Poe is fairly sure they're not telepathic. Pretty sure. About 81% sure. They'd tell him, wouldn't they?

His certainty plummets, however, whenever Finn and Rey exchange a look. _That_ look, right there: appraising, both of them faintly smiling, a brow lifting interrogatively.

They've got to be telepathic. It's the only explanation. They look at each other, then they look at him. Together, as one, two pairs of smart bright eyes turned on him.

He's the first to admit it. He's no match for them. 

They insist otherwise, silently and quite loudly, with kisses and hands, eager shouts and urgent whispers.


End file.
